Scarlet Triplets
by zampirelove
Summary: The Night Class are sitting around and suddenly hear giggling at door... surprised they open the door to see who it is.. Sorry I'm not good at summaries like this... Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight...
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

It was a cool night at Cross Academy and everybody was asleep except for the Night Class and three little shadows walking up the steps of the Night Class dorm. Aido, Ichijo, Kain, Shiki, Ruka, and Rima were in the living room of the dorm doing what they usually do. Aido was talking about the results of his experiment (nobody was listening to him), Kain and Shiki were hanging around, and Ichijo was drinking tea. Rima and Ruka were sitting on the couch chatting about nails, hair and other girl things until Aido suddenly turned around and shouted "LISTEN TO ME!"

Ruka and Rima turned around to look at him with annoyed expressions, while the others still ignored him or were shocked. "I am trying to tell you guys something interesting about but nobody will listen to me!" whined Aido. "Well, it's not our fault that your so boring." said Ruka. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Aido. "Aido, Ruka enough." Kain said. Aido suddenly turned around and bumped into Rima who was sitting on the couch holding open pink nail polish bottle in her hand. The nail polish fell out of Rima's hand and fell into her lap which then fell to the ground. The pink paint stained her hands, skirt, shoes and the floor. "Opps….. uh… hehe…. Um… at least you look pretty in pink." Aido said quietly while Rima glared at him. Shiki sat down on the empty space next to Rima and said "You're beautiful in pink." Rima turned her glare towards Shiki who was mysteriously already fast asleep on her shoulder. Suddenly, there was giggling behind the door. Everybody turned around confused. Who would be outside at this time at night except for vampires?


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Suddenly just like how the giggling started everything went silent. Ichijo quietly walked up to the door and open it to find three little girls standing in the doorway. They looked like they were all 6 years of age and they looked almost alike. The first child had light brown reddish hair with stunning green eyes like the other two. The second child was more of a brownish blonde and the third child was a mixture of all three. Their clothes were blood stained but there weren't any signs of cuts or scratches on them. They were vampires. Everybody was shocked. Why three vampire children in blood stained clothing in front of the Night Class's dorm room? Then, the third child started crying, and at that moment Kaname- sama walked in. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

Ichijo stepped aside to reveal 3 vampire children with one of them crying. Kaname-sama walked up slowly to them kneeled down and smiled kindly to them. "What are your names?" he asked. The first child with the light brownish red was the one to speak. "My name is Ariella, the girl next to me with the brown blonde hair is Melanie and he one crying is Caroline. We're triplets and 6 years old. I am the oldest; Melanie is the second oldest and Caroline is the youngest." Ariella piped. "How did you three get here?" asked Kaname-sama. "We don't know." Melanie replied. "We only wanted to find a safe place and ended up here because we sensed people like us." sniffed Caroline whose face was streaked with tears. The others were standing there in silence, not knowing what to say. "Okay then, you can stay here until we find out what has happened and where you belong. Staying here has rules though and you will have to come up to my room." Kaname-sama said softly. "Yes sir! Thank you sir!" replied he triplets while bowing. Aido snarled at them. " Kaname-sama. You call him Kaname-sama _NOT_ sir." " Y-Yes. Forgive us Kaname-sama." said the sisters, eyes wide with fright. "Aido, enough." Kaname-sama said. " They didn't know. It's okay. Besides, you have said much worse." "Gomenesai, Kaname-sama." Aido turned red and bowed moving back to his place.

The three little girls followed Kaname- sama upstairs to his room receiving curious looks from most of the vampires. Melanie looked to her left to see Aido glaring at her and looked quickly away. Kaname-sama suddenly stopped at the stairs making the triplets gently bump into each other. "You guys too." The other vampires slowly made ascended up the stairs to where Kaname-sama stopped and he continued. Caroline turned her head around while she was walking to see Ichijo smile kindly at her. She blushed and turned her head away. "_Well at least he seems nice_" she thought. When they reached Kaname-sama's room he sat behind his desk and motioned the three girls to on the chairs in front of his desk. The other vampires stood behind them with curious eyes. " Now the Rules for staying here are really, really strict. I will tell you the rules and you will have to agree to follow them. After that, we will have to go to Headmaster Cross to inform him that you three will be staying here for some time. The girls shifted in their seats and gave nervous glances to each other knowing that there was one vampire giving them a very unwelcoming glare. "Okay?" asked Kaname-sama. " Yes, of course Kaname-sama." the triplets replied.


	3. Chapter 3

After President Kuran explained to them the rules for staying at the night dorms

they walked to the Headmasters office. The ground was muddy in some parts so by the

time they reached the Headmasters office the triplets already ruined slippers were now

in even worse shape. Kaname knocked loudly at the Headmaster's door. *knock knock*.

Headmaster Cross opened the door yawning and scratching his head. "Eh…what is it now Ka."

Headmaster Cross froze in midsentence to see three little girls behind Kaname.

His eyes widened, " Oh such adorable little girls! Where did you find them Kaname-kun?!"

Headmaster grabbed the three girls hugging them so tight that they couldn't breathe. "Oh so

kawaii! Are they triplets?!" Headmaster Cross asked enthusiastically "Head master they

can't breathe." Kaname said. Headmaster Cross let go of them immediately realizing that they

were almost blue. "Yes apparently they are triplets. Their names are Ariella, Melanie, and

Caroline." Kaname said. "Aww. Such kawaii names! How old are you girls? How did you get

here?" Headmaster Cross gushed. "We're 6 years old…. a-and we don't know where we came

from.." Caroline started crying again.

Meanwhile, at the night dorm the night class were still trying to put together what happened.

"Why would there be three vampire children here at Cross Academy?" Aido questioned. " The

girls appeared so suddenly…. Kind of suspicious isn't it?" Kain asked. " But they're adorable!"

Ichijo said. "And vampires." Shiki added. The door suddenly opened to reveal President Kuran

and the triplets.

"Kaname, what happened." Takuma asked. "They can stay but it will be our responsibility to

take care of them. They will be staying in Ruka and Rima's room." Kaname answered. " Yes

Kaname-sama." the vampires said. "And you three behave yourselves." Kaname said sternly.

"Hai, Of course Kaname-sama.

Everybody then went upstairs introducing themselves to the triplets except for Ichijo and Kaname.

"What is it Ichijo?" asked Kaname. " Well it be okay? What if someone's looking for them, who do they belong to?" Ichijo asked Kaname in a worried tone.

"That is something they wouldn't tell us that but I hope they will soon." Kaname replied in a

smooth voice. They both went upstairs silently.

"Okay this is where you girls will sleep for now on until we find out where you three belong."

Ruka said, gesturing her hands at the inflatable beds that they found. "Yes ma'am." The three

replied. Ruka smiled. "You three are adorable." She patted each one on their heads. Caroline

yawned. "Oh. I see somebody's already tired hmm?" "N-no ma'am I'm not." Caroline stutterd.

"Don't call ma'am call me Ruka or Ruka-san I like that better." The girls giggled. " Yes Ruka-san."

They said.

A dark shadow appeared from behind the trees the runs away.


End file.
